In fiscal year 2010, we published a negative study examining the association of sorafenib hand-foot syndrome and sorafenib concentration in sweat. We also published our clinical dermatologic findings from following multiple sorafenib patients. Patients on other investigational therapeutics are being evaluated dermatologically at baseline and while on treatment. In addition to thorough clinical evaluations, subjects may undergo skin biopsies and medical photography. As a result of these evaluations, we published a clinical report on cutaneous pigmentation associated with vandetanib (ZD6474). We collaborated with the primary oncology services to report this previously unpublished cutaneous toxicity.